Scarred
by Devil on the run
Summary: Now that everything's out in the open, how will Riley survive? How far gone is she? And how far will Randy, John and her friends go to get her back? Sequel to Leave Your Mark.
1. All of the sadness she kept inside

A/N: Holla! Oh Jesus, I just said holla. Ok right, um this is the sequel cause if I didn't do one, I think many people would have been coming after me. Twisted Beauty, I know I didn't make it clear exactly what Riley did, but you'll find out in this story. To everyone else thanks for the reviews! Please review this one! Oh, and this chapter is realllllly short! The next ones will be longer. Lol

Disc: Don't own em. Not even Missy, or Maddie, or any of them. Teachers I don't own either, Mr. Santiago is real. And if I don't update for a really long time, its because he hasn't been inspiring me, so go kick his ass!

**You must read Leave Your Mark before reading this! **

"I never found out how she survived all of the sadness she kept inside  
I never found out how she could lie with a smile on her face  
and the scratches she'd hide"

Love Her, Seether.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"It's such a pity…"

"I didn't ask for your pity. Just do it" Riley snapped

Two hours later Riley left the hair salon with shoulder length dark red hair. Running her hands through it, she stopped and looked into a car window. Gone were her glasses and the long dark brown hair that Randy had loved. Stupid wasn't it? To think she could hurt her ex-boyfriend just by cutting off her hair. But the mere thought that it was possible, was enough for Riley to do it.

She had changed. Within one month she had changed so drastically, that people didn't even know her anymore. Riley closed herself off to the world. To her parents, to the few friends she had. To her teachers.

_Flashback_

"_Riley!" Mr. Santiago called _

"_What?" Riley said, stopping and looking at him_

"_Look, it was…"_

"_Whatever" Riley cut him off and walked away leaving the teacher standing in the hallway._

_End Flashback_

Riley continued walking and hopped into her car. Turning on the radio she blasted Indian Music. Indian Music always put her in a semi-good mood. It made her dance, and since she didn't know the language all that well, she could make assumptions just by listening to the singer's voice and how he played with it.

It was March 2005. Still her senior year in High School. The same all girls catholic high school. She was still at odds with Missy, and she was pulling away from Madison. Well trying anyway, Madison wasn't exactly letting her go easily. Somehow she had even managed to get her to go to a retreat in 2 week. WTF? A retreat? With forty girls. Freakin insane.

Riley glanced down at her caller id as her cell phone began to ring. She answered her phone and sighed

"Yes?"

"Are you still in?"

Riley remained silent for a minute considering her options

"Look Riley, this could be it. This is your opportunity. What did Eminem say? This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime? Or something like that" The voice said on the other end

"Yea I'm in. And please don't ever quote Eminem again" Riley replied coolly.

"You've changed"

"Duh."

"I don't think its for the better." The voice said worried.

"Join the freakin line" Riley snapped and hung up the phone.

She was moving on with life. And that was the only thing she could do. Move on.


	2. Broken inside

_"What's wrong, what's wrong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs"_

Nobody's home, Avril Lavigne.

Mr. Santiago sat in his office, trying to figure out a way to get Riley to talk to him, hell anyone, again. He probably cared more then he should, but fuck it. He doubted anyone would say anything now if he tried to get the old Riley back. Riley had always been close to her teachers, and he knew that the fact that she had done a complete 180 bothered each and every one of them. The hair, the attitude, everything was completely different.

_Flashback_

_He approached the table in the cafeteria where Riley sat eating her breakfast. This was the last time he was going to try, he told himself. He was about to give up. If she wanted to be that way, no body was going to stop her, least of all a teacher. _

"_Ms. Smith"_

"_Hi." Came the immediate response_

"_Ms. Smith…" He began_

"_Do you know what its like to have your whole world turned upside down? To not know where you belong anymore, to not have anything that resembles stability" Riley got up, pushed back her hair, and left._

_End Flashback_

Mr. Santiago sat there, tapping his pen. He looked up when the door opened and Ms. Jameson walked in.

"Hey" She said

"Hey. Whats up?" He asked her

"Nothing…How's Adriana?" She asked, her eyes falling on a picture of the three month old.

"She's good…" He replied looking the picture. An idea suddenly occurred to him. The Shakespeare teacher grinned, and he hopped up when the bell rang, and took off to find Madison and Jackie.

"You're bringing Adriana!" Madison squealed

"Yes, I'm bringing Adriana." Mr. Santiago told his student

"YAY!" Jackie said, clapping her hands

"Hush. Listen, tell Riley" The teacher said

"Huh? Oh…dude…you aint gonna stop trying are you?" Madison asked

"I never lose." Mr. Santiago responded

"Last time he brought Adriana, Riley went gaga" Jackie pointed out

"Yes. But Riley also thought Mr. Santiago was cool then" Madison responded

"But she doesn't now. Good point." Jackie said

"But bringing in the baby might help" Madison thought out loud.

"Yeah, Hi. So get her to hang around?" The teacher cut in to their conversation.

"Sure" The girls coursed.

_Later that day_

"Riley!" Madison shouted from halfway down the hallway. Riley stopped in her tracks and looked back. Seeing it was Madison she patiently waited and allowed the girl who wouldn't leave her alone to catch up with her.

"What are you doing after school?" Madison asked Riley

"Heading home I guess." Riley responded looking at her friend. Where the hell did she think she was going? All she ever did after school now was go home.

"Can you stick around for a bit?"

"Yeah. Why?" Riley asked

"Let's just say a certain favorite person of yours that you don't see that often is coming to visit." Madison responded

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riley asked. There weren't that many people that Riley liked anymore, never mind considered her favorite people. The only people she really liked were babies…BABY

"BABY!" Riley squealed

"Yea, he's bringing Adriana." Madison said laughing

"Are you serious?" Riley asked

"Yes she's serious" Mr. Santiago said from behind her

Riley turned and looked at her teacher. She raised her eyebrow at him, and debated within herself weather to actually talk to him or not.

"You promise?" Riley found herself asking

"Yes I promise." Mr. Santiago said. He knew that this would get Riley to talk to him, and get him back on semi-good terms with Jackie and Madison. They adored his baby niece almost as much as he did. The first time he brought her, they just stood there staring at her, and then went out and bought stuff for her.

Riley nodded her head and went into her Government class and Madison left. Mr. Santiago stayed in the hallway for a second, and then quickly ran down to Ms.De's office.

"Whoa there" Ms. De said as he came crashing into the room

"She's staying after school! And she spoke! To me!" The male said almost jumping up and down

"Calm down. Who are you talking about?" Ms. De asked

"RILEY!"

"Holy…What did you do? Fail her or something?"

"Nope, I'm bringing the baby after school!"

"What baby?" Ms. De asked puzzled

"Adriana. My niece. Remember?"

"Uhhh…oh! That's smart, Riley loves her to death!"

"All the girls do." Mr. Santiago said and smiled.

_After School_

"Where is she?" Riley asked walking into the office

"Well hi to you too" Ms. De said to her

Riley paused, looked at her and sighed. "Hi"

"She's in the parking lot" her teacher responded

Riley looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Right going to get her." Mr. Santiago left and ran out to the parking lot to collect his niece from his brother.

Ms. De watched her student as Riley talked to Madison. Her hair was red, and short. Her skirt was also short, something she never thought she would see on Riley. The girl had changed. Big time.

Mr. Santiago walked in carrying a car seat. "Here she is!" he said in a softer tone then he usually used. He placed the car seat down on the table and took his niece out.

"AWWWWWWWWW" all the girls in the office said in unison and stood in silence looking the beautiful baby, the only noise coming from the radio. Mr. Santiago handed the baby to Jackie when his phone began to ring.

"Here hold her for a second" He said

Jackie held the baby carefully, and smiled. All the girls suddenly looked at the radio as they heard the announcer say that a band no one had heard from in a long time was coming to New York to do a concert. The DJ then played a Backstreet Boys song. Jackie screamed and her gripped loosened on Adriana. Riley dove and grabbed the baby before Jackie dropped her.

"What the hell!" Riley said holding the baby.

"What the hell!" Mr. Santiago asked, at Riley's side, looking at his niece

"BACKSTREET BOYS!"

"Oh for the love of all things in heaven!" Riley said looking at her teacher.

Missy came running into the room. "Ms.De!" she said, and then screeched to a stop. "Oh Adri!" Missy then looked at Riley. "Oh crap."

"What?" Madison asked

"This should be interesting" Missy said, and moved from the door just as someone appeared at the doorway.

"Fuck" Jackie said

"Language!" Riley said looking up from the baby at Jackie and then following Jackie's gaze to the door.

"Jonathan…" Riley said half shocked, half pissed.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I got another chappie out! go me! Thanks to the teacher who is Mr. Santiago in real life, for

A. Pissing me off.

B. Redeeming himself by bringing in his beautiful niece for me, vivien and heather to meet.

Review please! thanks!


	3. Hanging by a moment

_"I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

_Hanging by a Moment, Lifehouse_

John blinked in surprise as he took in the sight in front of him. Riley, at least he thought it was Riley, stood in front of him holding a baby.

"Whoa" John said, looking at her. Riley rolled her eyes and looked at Mr. Santiago, frustration and pain evident in her eyes.

John didn't move. He couldn't. The look in Riley's eyes captivated him. It was different from the last time he had saw her. Then it had been sadness and hatred. Now it was just pain. Pain he had caused, yes, but in a way he still felt justified.

"Dude, I think you need to go" Mr. Santiago said to John, protective of his student once again.

"Riley" John said

"Leave." Riley said, still not looking at him

"I need" He began to say

"John just go. God damnit, what the hell do you want from me?" She said her fustration evident.

John sighed, and handed Ms. De some envelopes. "That's all of them" He said to her

"Thanks" She replied, as Riley rolled her eyes. 'Great' she thought to herself. 'My freaking teachers are in cahoots with my ex-bestfriend.'

"Bye everyone" John said, as he turned to leave. He stopped and glanced back at Riley, who was still holding the baby with Mr. Santiago talking to the baby over her shoulder. _Did he have something to tell Randy._

Riley shifted as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked passing the baby back to her teacher and walking out into the hallway

"Hey" Her friend replied on the other end

"What up J?" She smiled, pushing her hair out of her eyes

"Nothing" Her good guy friend for about three years responded

"Can't be nothing if you are calling me"

"Touché…Hales needs you" James replied

"Whats wrong with her?" Riley asked worried about her childhood friend

"Actually you need Hales"

"Oh shut up, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I love how you tell me to shut up, and then tell me to speak in the same sentence"

"James!" Riley said annoyed

"Alright, calm down…Haley has a shoot coming up, and she wants you there. It's her first big one and…"

"Shoot?" Riley cut in

"Modeling, you know, that thing that Haley has been doing for the past 3 years…"

"Oh…right. Ok I'm there." Riley shrugged

"Great. I'll call you with the details later?"

"Yea sure" Riley responded and hung up.

"What?" Jackie asked as Riley walked back into the room

"What what?" Riley asked

"You have that evil look on your face"

"You are weird"

"Recent discovery Ms. Smith?" Mr. Santiago asked her

"Fuck you!" Riley said and laughed when her teacher flipped her off.

"Santiago! No cursing out the students!" Ms. De said to him

"Argh, whatever" The male said rolling his eyes

"And they say men don't get PMS" Riley said under her breath

"I do not get PMS" Her teacher replied

"Santiago, I've known you for 5 months now, you get PMS" Ms. De told him

"That isn't PMS, that's Ms. Harris on my ass" Mr. Santiago said referring to the department chair who was know for being a bitch.

"Ouch!" Madison, Jackie and Riley said in unison laughing.

Mr. Santiago simply grinned and placed the baby back in her car seat. "So what was that call about Ms. Smith?"

"Why are you so damned interested in my life?" Riley responded

"Hey, I've got no life, help me out here"

"I dunno…My friend wants me to go somewhere, so I'm going"

"Have we had this conversation before?" Jenny asked

"Yes" Ms.De said.

"When?"

"When she went to PR" Jackie answered

Riley rolled her eyes, and put on her coat. "Right, and on that note I'm gone" Riley cut herself off as her phone rang again. "Or not" She said glancing at the caller id. Restricted. She glanced around the room….

"Hey Idiot…" She said looking at Mr. Santiago

"What?" He asked

"Catch" Riley threw her phone at him

"Stop giving me your damn phone!" The teacher said catching it

"Fine." Riley responded and took it back

"Did I just fuck up again?" Santiago asked Madison

"Maybe"

"No you didn't. I just don't wanna answer it"

"So don't"

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE HAVING A CONVERSATION ABOUT YOUR PHONE!" Jackie screamed frustrated

Everyone froze and looked at Jackie.

"Right…" Riley said and hugged her friend. "Jackie is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"Nooo" Jackie said hugging her back "But can I come with you wherever your going due to that phone call?"

"Sure, why not? Maddie you in?" Riley responded

"Yea!"

"Oh holy hell, The Monkeys are going away together!" Santiago said

"Oh boy" Ms.De said

"Oh boy indeed" Riley laughed and left the room with a quick wave. Answering her phone as the ringing began again, she popped the trunk of her car and threw her bag in.

"Hello?" She asked, sliding into the front seat of the car

"Where exactly are you going Ms.Smith" A voice asked her. Normally, when someone called her Ms. Smith it was either Santiago or someone who didn't know her very well, as she hated her last name.

"Home…" She trailed off

"With Ms. Scott?" Riley blinked and looked forward.

"Cali I believe." She answered

"So why play dumb? And why still hide?

"Because its necessary. And aside from my parents, Haley is the only one who knows. Who will ever know. When I die, I want it to be on my own terms. I don't want to die in a hospital. Haley will ensure that."

"And myself?"

"You only play a hard man sir. If it were your daughter feeling the way I do, and in my place, you would fight with your last breath to ensure she got what she wanted."

"I am forever thankful that it is not my child in your place."

"Have a nice night Mr. McMahon"

"Likewise"

A/N: Thanks to my oh so lovely reviewer, i got it this morning and got my ass in gear.I've been really busy with play practice and what not. Bye! R&R


	4. Love's never easy

"_Love's never easy  
One day soon the dream will start  
Well, that is what I tell my heart  
All we women want of life  
Is to find a man who's kind and true"_

_-Love's never easy, from the musical Bombay Dreams. _

Riley walked into her apartment in lower Manhattan and slammed the door shut behind her. Yes she has an apartment in lower Manhattan. Hell if you had her parents you would be looking for an escape too. And with the money they leave her when they go wherever it is they go she could more then afford it.

She threw her bag on the floor and moved forward into the living room. Pressing play on her answering machine, she turned up the volume and moved towards the kitchen.

"Hey Ri, It's Jeffrey, call me back"

_Dear old Jeffrey, Dianne's boyfriend, probably can't remember whather favorite color was._

"Riley, It's your mom, call me."

_Mother. Enough said_

"Riley, its Missy, Can you call me please?"

**_Fuck no_**.

"Riley, my love it's been a while, please call me back"

_And **who **the **fuck** are you?_

"Babes! Its Haley, call me!"

_Will do._

"Bella! Where are you at my child? Do your dear old dad a favor and call me will you? We all miss you, even your brothers."

_John's dad. No reason to punish them._

"Baby…Please just call me. I'm sorry"

Riley sighed and continued making her cup of soup. She did miss Randy, she really did, but no girl would ever go back to a man who screwed her over as badly as he had done to her. She sat on the counter in the middle of her kitchen with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her phone sat in her hands as a million and one thoughts ran through her head, all of them concerning the man who she knew was geniuenly sorry. The one man she might forgive.

_St.Louis, Missouri._

Randy tossed his phone in the air and caught it. He was hoping against hope that it would ring, and Riley would be on the other end.

_Flashback_

"_What Cena?" Ever since the incident he didn't like dealing with John at all. The only reason they spoke was when one had info on Riley, or it related to work_

"_I saw her" _

"_Come again?" Randy asked, sitting up and rubbing his chin_

"_I stopped by that teachers office to drop off what they asked us for, and she was there holding a baby"_

"_A baby?" Randy asked_

"_That man's I think" John said_

"_Oh. How is she?" Randy asked after a pause_

"_Red head"_

"_What!" _

"_She dyed her hair. She…doesn't look like the girl you fell for"_

_Randy remained silent. "That doesn't change anything man" _

_John sighed. "I didn't expect it to"_

_End Flashback_

Randy dropped the phone as it suddenly rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey"

Randy sank back into the sofa and ran a hand over his eyes

"Baby…"

"I…I know I can't put the full blame on you"

Randy didn't say anything for a while. "I'm sorry" He finally managed to say

Riley sighed. "I know…it's just really really hard Randy"

"He told me he saw you" Randy said quietly, not even sure if he should bring John into the conversation

"Yea…it was awkward."

"With a baby?"

"Santiago's niece"

"Oh, he said it was his kid"

"Hell fuckin no!" Riley laughed which cause Randy to smile

"Red hair baby?"

"Dark red…" She said and listened to the silence

"Did you cut it?" Randy asked finally

"Yea."

"Am I going to want to jump off a cliff?" Randy asked. He always had loved her long hair.

"You always were a baby when it came to changes." Riley said

"I'm a baby when I stub my toe; of course I'm a brat when it comes to changes"

Riley laughed. "I don't hate him…" she said once the laughter had stopped.

"Why not?" Randy asked

"I don't think you can just hate someone because of one action…it hurt, still does, and I don't wanna talk to him, but I can't throw away 18 years, minus the time we didn't speak."

"Makes sense." Randy paused, and silence ruled over the conversation once again.

"Can you trust me?" He finally asked

"Yes…No…hell I don't know. I don't trust anyone anymore. Ya'll fucked me over. I'm sorry but it's true. I go to school and I barley talk to Maddie and Jackie. Poor Santiago is about to get fired because of me. I can't bring myself to believe that someone out there is actually going to care for me and love me the way that I or any other woman deserves to be loved. That's all I want Randy. And I really honest to God thought I found it with you."

"Don't be sorry. And we did fuck you over."

"Hell Rand, did you even know why he wanted to hurt me?"

"No. I did it because he was my bestfriend, and I owed him favors"

"And was our whole relationship a favor to him?" She shot back quickly

"NO. Look baby, it started out that way, yes, but fuck…you saw me when you walked out. I was a mess. I'm still a mess. I've been a mess since the minute you walked away from me, and I'm not going to be me again until I have you back." Randy said

Riley stayed silent. Finally she spoke.

"I'm gonna go…This has been sufficiently awkward."

"I'll agree with you on that one. It'll get better won't it, Baby?" Randy asked. Riley smiled to herself, finding the fact that the youngest heavyweight champ to date was seeking comfort from her.

"Yea. It will." Riley responded

"Night baby"

"Night Randy." Riley said and hung up.

Randy flipped his phone shut and allowed his head to drop back on the sofa. "Fuck I need to sleep." And sleep he did, for the first time in a month.

Riley however did not. Back and forth she paced all through the night. Yes she had made progress with Randy. No she was not as pissed at Randy as she had been in the beginning. Yes, she loved him. Yes, she was mad at John. Yes, it would probably cool down.

Riley finally gave up and grabbed her phone.

"Hales? How soon can I see you?"

A/N: Well that was hell to write. Next Chap…Haley. R&R


	5. Friends are never gone

Disc: Don't own 'em

Dedication: To the AMSU class of 2005….I love you all so much, and I would not have had the strength to do all I do without you….V, Feather, Didi, Lynch, Jazz, Vanessa….you all are my heart no matter what has happened….

A/N: so sorry about the EXTREMLEY long wait you guys….i dunno, I kinda of lost intrest, then their was my senior prom, which means of course, DRAMA with friends, and the guy, and graduation, and finals, and just saying goodbye to everything that was familiar to me these past 4 years….

"_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend"  
-For Good, From the musical Wicked_

_LA, Cali. _

Haley Elizabeth Gonzalez rolled over in her bed. Looking out on the beautiful LA skyline, she sat up. Reaching over to her nightstand she picked up the picture frame and studied the picture in it. Herself and Riley age 8, smiling happily at the camera. After her 8th grade graduation, her parents have packed her up and moved her clear across the country to California. God knows she misses Riley so much her heart ached as it is, but the phone call last night had been almost too much to take.

She had known that Riley was going through problems…but all of this was too much. And that was why she was leaving that afternoon for New York. Back home. Back to her best friend. Through the years they had been able to count on each other…and Riley needed her. Weather she admitted it or not, Riley needed her.

_Bronx, NY_

Riley sat in Mr. Santiago's class gritting her teeth. Jackie turned her head and smiled at the look on her face. Riley loved the man she really did….she wouldn't tell him that until graduation…but still there was absolutely no excuse for playing Meatloaf in class….she didn't care what his point was! The bell rang and Riley gathered up her books and headed out the door waving at Mr. Santiago as she passed him.

The teacher leaned against his desk and smiled after her. Turning to Jackie and Madison he asked a simple question. "Is it just me, or is she being NORMAL?"

Madison rolled her eyes and shoved her paper into his hands following Jackie out the door… "Santiago…Riley was never normal and she will never be normal."

Riley walked into Ms. De's office and threw her stuff on the table. Ms. De looked up and over at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Riley?"

"I'm fucking graduating. I miss my best friend. I'm…" Riley said

"Sorry?" Ms. De finished for her

"Yea that"

"Can I just tell you something Riley?" the teacher asked her

"What?" Riley asked flopping down on the couch

"Listen to your heart."

_Later that day_

Haley stepped out of the airport and looked around. God. New York was one of the most beautiful cities on the planet. She was a New Yorker at heart. No matter where her career or her life took her, the city that never sleeps was always at her heart. The people were amazing, the atmosphere one of the best….where else can you sit in park for three hours doing absolutely nothing?

Smiling Haley got into the cab and gave the cabbie the address for Riley's school. Her best friend needed her? She was there.

Riley sat in Ms. De's office, eyes closed listening to music as her friends chattered around her. Haley walked into the office and glanced around. Two female teachers sitting at a desk grading papers. One male teacher picking on two of the students. A group of girls around the radio. And her sister asleep on the couch. She smiled at the male teacher when he looked at her, and nodded towards Riley in response to the questioning look on his face. Walking over, she gently sat down next to Riley and shook her awake.

"Riley, c'mon lets go home" Haley said as Riley began to stir

"Hales?" Riley asked questioningly, not really believing her eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go"

_Sometime later_

"So wait, let me get this straight" Haley said, tucking her feet under her and taking a sip of her soda.

Riley paused, allowing Haley to take over the conversation.

"John wants revenge on you." Haley stated watching her best friend as she nodded her head in confirmation

"So he enlists Randy to help, and you fall for Randy"

"To put it lightly" Riley cut in

"And bam! You find out that they've been screwing with you all along."

"That's a nice way of putting it"

"Yea, well. Have you spoken to either of them?"

"I spoke to Randy yesterday….it was interesting"

"What happen?"

"I got even more confused"

"And John?" Haley asked pushing back her hair

"I saw him"

"Wait, wait, wait…you talk to Randy, but you see John? Riley…why are you seeing John when he was the evil mastermind person!"

"Not by choice. He came by the school to drop off something. Santiago got him out of there though"

"Santiago?"

"That male teacher…."

"How old is he?"

"23" Riley responded rolling her eyes

"That's like a five year difference, I say date him!"

"And I say INCEST!" Riley replied, her feelings for her teacher showing.

"Ahh…soooo do you miss him?"

"Santiago?" Riley asked puzzled

"No you idiot!" Haley said exasperated

"Idiot?" Riley asked goofing off

Haley rolled her eyes and hit Riley with a pillow. Riley giggled and responded.

"No seriously, who?"

"Either"

"I miss them both. I mean they managed to throw my world upside down in just a few months. John was my big brother…I thought I could count on him."

"And Randy?" Haley asked looking out on the New York skyline. The two girls were sitting on the balcony of Riley's apartment in the city. The sky was dark but the twinkling lights of the city were there. It was a beautiful sight to withhold, and it was comforting. Haley had always felt at ease looking out on the skyline, especially when she was confused or just emotional. It's easy to think that every single light that was on meant, that the person in that room was going through confusion or a problem. It made one of the biggest cities in the world seem not so lonely.

Riley sighed and played with the pillow on her lap before answering.

"Randy threw me through a loop. When I met him…that day, I wasn't expecting anything except friendship. Then he kissed me and it was like…wow. I mean I liked him prior yea. All I did was talk about him to my friends. It's a wonder they didn't throw me out a window. It got so that Jackie even took to showing me a stupid picture of him to make me smile when I was upset. I lived for our phone calls…even 2 am ones. I dunno something about him was comforting…and the fact that he was interested in me? I guess it kinda added to it. If I had known from the beginning that he didn't like me that way then it would have been alright. If he hadn't genuinely liked me, and my feelings for him hadn't grown…then it would have been ok. If all he had been doing was leading me on, it would have been fine! But I honestly thought he liked me at the time! All I wanted was friendship. He took the initiative and made it something more, by John's pushing I guess. But then he completely turned on me. And now he says that he's sorry, and that he does have feelings for me."

Haley pushed her best friend's hair back from her face. "Do you have feelings for him Ri?"

"I dunno. I guess I just want the friendship back."

And with that simple sentence from Riley, Haley knew that she wouldn't be able to help her friend with this one. Friendship was a fickle thing, you could spend years building it, and it can be torn down in seconds. It was complicated by so many things, by different people, by different interputations of situations…and between a male and a female…romance.

"C'mon Riles. We're going to the park tomorrow."

And with that the two friends of over 14 years went inside, both of their minds on the current situation, neither one knowing exactly what to do, both so desperately needing answers.


	6. So Proud

_**Don't own them :)**_

_**"The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you"**_

**_-Backstreet boys, Never gone_**

_Friday Afternoon_

Riley sat in the hallway of her school next to Jackie and smiled at one of the teachers as they left the building. Remember the retreat? The one with 40 girls that Madison was forcing her to go on? This was the weekend.

Haley had come and gone over two weeks ago, and Riley was changed from her visit. What she was going to do about her current situation, she still didn't know. But what she did know was that come spring break she was flying out to LA with Jackie and possibly Maddie for some much needed rest and relaxation with her best friends. The only thing was that Riley had quite a few decisons to make before heading off to the City of Angels.

"Ms. Smith"

"Mr. Idiot"

"Wow"

"Huh?" Riley asked, looking at the Math teacher, Mr. Velez. Mr. Velez was a teacher who, though older then Mr. Santiago looked much younger. Riley had never had him as a teacher, but thought he was extremely cool.

"Did she just call you Mr. Idiot?" Mr. Velez asked Mr. Santiago

"Yes I did" Riley responded for her teacher

The Math teacher shook his head and led the way out the door. As he followed his colleague Mr. Santiago called back to the girls. "Bye girls, have fun!"

Riley rolled her eyes in response and said "Bye Mr. Idiot!"

"That's a new one" Jackie said

"Hush Monkey" Riley said and laughed as she stood up from the floor and reached her hand out to her friend. "Seeing as you and dear Madison are making me go on this thing, then the least ya'll can do is put up with my stupidity for the weekend"

"And when don't we put up with your stupidity?" Jackie asked grabbing her best friend's hand

Riley let go suddenly causing Jackie to fall back on the floor with a thud and raised her eyebrow

"Alright, alright I'm sorry damnit" Jackie groaned. Riley smirked at her and offered her friend her hand again, which Jackie declined this time, getting up on her own. Glancing at the look on Riley's face, Jackie couldn't hold in her comment

"God you are so perfect for each other"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Riley asked bewildered. The only guy that was anywhere near them was David one of the janitors, and while Riley loved David for his stupidity and jokes, she was praying to the good Lord above that Jackie was NOT talking about him.

"You and Orton" Jackie answered her, walking down the hall toward Ms.Peri's room

Riley looked at the spot where her friend had just been. Twirling around so she could run after Jackie, she quickly caught up and spun around to stop Jackie.

"Ok wow" Jackie said blinking rapidly

"Hush, what the fuck are you talking about?" Riley asked, eager to get some insight from someone, who while close to her, hadn't yet offered her opinion on the situation.

"Jesus Christ Ri! All I was doing was saying that you and Randy are made for each other because you guys have the same evil smirk" Jackie explained exasperated

Riley sighed in response and moved out of Jackie's way so they could continue to Ms. Peri's classroom

"You really need a break Ri…you're like taking everything way too seriously"

"I'm nervous Jac"

"What the hell for, you went on retreat last year."

"Yea…but my situation was different then"

"Right… you had friends, you had boyfriend drama, John had fucked up some how and you were worried about him, your parents weren't around, and you were sick. HEY!That sounds just like your situation now" Jackie stopped and looked at her friend who had a shocked look on her face

"Riley…stop. Just go with it ok? For once, just go with it and don't over analyze it" Jackie said looking into Riley's eyes

"Okay…"

_Later that day, Putnam, New York._

"Oh God, Bumble Fuck part II" Riley groaned causing Madison to laugh. Bumble Fuck was what they had nicknamed the retreat house from last year. Out in the middle of no where. Obviously this was the same. Great.

The girls were sitting in a circle and looking at Ms.De.

"Ladies…this retreat is entitled "The Courage to become". Become what you might ask…become you is my answer. Whoever that may be. And now Ms. Jameson will talk to you about some of her experiences."

Riley sat there and allowed her to be carried away by the words of her teachers.

_Saturday night_

The retreat had been interesting, moving and caused for quite a few tears. And it wasn't over yet. They were sitting in the beautiful small chapel that was in the retreat house. Once again all the attention was focused on Ms. De

"Ladies, there are some people who have thoughts and wishes that they wish to tell you, but they aren't here" She paused and reached over and hosted a box in the air. "These envelopes contain letters from people who care about you…some you know about, some who love you more then you can ever imagine, and some whose love you never knew you had…" With those words, fear gripped Riley's heart. The envelopes John had given Ms. De that afternoon…

"Ri!" Ms. De called out her name and handed her envelope. Riley sat there, holding the large yellow envelope in her hands. Inside contained letters. Either there were just the standard letters from teachers, or the people in her life had shocked her. Breathing deeply Riley reached into her envelope and withdrew a handful of letters from numerous people. Riley began with her parent's letter. As she began reading, the tears began to come. Slowly she finished and worked her way through the letters in the envelope. Her Dad, her Mom, Ms. Jameson, Ms. De Groat, Sister Jane Marie. As she finally began to calm down she came to an envelope that had John's handwriting on it.

"_Riley Isabelle Smith" _was printed on the envelope

Blinking rapidly she reached over Jackie and placed the tissue box in between them. Opening the envelope she began to read

_Dear Riley,_

_I hope you are having one of the best times of your life. You've grown so much from my little five year old brat that use to annoy the shit out of me. The things you've thought me, I can never ever forget. From showing me how to treat a girl ("Ew John don't give her those flowers!") to showing me real pain. _

_I would kill to be able to sit down in front of you and tell you all these things I feel face to face, but I don't deserve that. Honestly, if you haven't thrown away this letter without reading it, you are a better and stronger person then I. _

_When you walked out of my life those years ago, you tore my family apart single handily. We had grown so accustomed to having you there that we didn't know what to do without you there. You have your reasons, I'm sure. But I don't know what they are. And I don't know what made you feel as though you couldn't tell me what your situation was. At that point, nothing could have possibly made me turn away from you Ri._

_So when you left, I became a stupid overgrown man with a child's brain. I wanted revenge. So I got Randy to help me, and gave you what you deserved…_

_And now I realized that the chances of me ever having you in my life are zero to none. I miss you so much. And I'm so proud of the person you are, and I have so much love and respect for you that I'm overwhelmed sitting here, trying to write all of this down…_

_Just know this Bella. I love you. And I always will. You are my sister. Not by blood, but by love. Be what you want, do what you want. I have every confidence in you, even if you do want me dead._

_Soar into the skies Princess…this may be the last time you ever hear from me. But go with those words. Soar into the skies._

_Love,_

_John_

Riley wiped away the tears from her face and sighed. Folding the letter, she stuffed it into the envelope. Drawing her knees up into her chest, she looked at her three remaining envelopes. None of them had writing on the front. Riley grabbed one of them randomly and opened it.

_Twin, _

_It's been a long time since I've said those words. You've moved on and proved yourself to be so strong. You always were my pillar of strength. I don't know what went wrong with us. I don't know what happened. We both thought things were ok, but they weren't. And instead of fighting we let it go. Something's wrong, I know. I can see it when I look at you. We've always been able to read each other better then other people. Please, forgive me for letting our friendship go. She needed me. You know that, deep inside you know that. But it shouldn't have happened in that vindictive way. I'm sorry. I love you my twin. And no matter what happens, you've changed me. Thank you…_

_Love,_

_Marissa_

Riley let out a sob. Missy was right across the room. Riley quickly jumped up and ran over to Missy, jumping over Lorraine who sat on the floor next to Missy and hugged her. Missy returned the hug and because the two knew each other so well, all was forgiven.

Returning to her seat next to Jackie, she paused before taking one of her remaining letters and hugged Jackie, and smiled at Madison who was sitting with some of her other friends. She and Missy may be on their way to working things out, but Riley would never forget all Jackie and Madison had done for her the past few months. They were her crying shoulder, her everything. There were few things Riley was willing to fight for anymore, but her friendships with these two girls would always be one of the things she would fight for.

There were two letters left. Once again going randomly, Riley opened a letter

_Dear Riley,_

_I…I want so bad to sit here and tell you all the feelings I have for you, how I feel about everything we've been through. But I can't. I need to talk to you face to face baby. _

_Randy_

Riley smiled…typical Randy. Sighing in defeat Riley reached for her last letter at the same time Jackie did hers. They opened their letters at the same time, looked at the bottom of the page and looked at each other. Looking across the room at Madison the same look fell on her face. Madison quickly crossed the room and sat with the girls. Sighing they all began to read their letters.

A/N: Of course I did a cliff hanger. I'll post the next chap soon I promise…Ok heres the deal with this chapter. My retreat was so special and meaningful to me, that I was scared to write about it. I felt that I wouldn't even be able to being to put the experience into words. It was so special to me. So I chose to only put some of the factors in here, basically the letters. The next letter is going to be a crucial one, and it explains a lot of what I'm going through in my life right now. So read and review.

Love

Devilontherun


	7. Thank you for loving me

A/N: Ok this chapter is being written right after I wrote the last one. And I'm sitting here, at my laptop, not having written a single word of this chapter yet, and I already know that this is going to be one of the hardest chapters I will ever write. I'm sure most of you realize by now, that this story is semi-biographical. No I do not know John Cena or Randy Orton, but the girls in this story…Madison, Jackie, Missy…real. My best friends. Ms. De…real… Mr. Santiago…real. So here we go. Just know that this chapter is important to me and important to the story because it does explain a lot of the relationships, including one key one. So I'm pressing play on my "Songs that make me cry" play list and I'm running with this

**_"You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me"_**

**_-Bon Jovi, Thank you for loving me_**

Our last chapter ended with:

_Sighing in defeat Riley reached for her last letter at the same time Jackie did hers. They opened their letters at the same time, looked at the bottom of the page and looked at each other. Looking across the room at Madison the same look fell on her face. Madison quickly crossed the room and sat with the girls. Sighing they all began to read their letters._

Riley paused for a moment, scared to read…but she knew she had to…

_Dear Ms. Smith,_

_First off let me start off by saying, that if anyone else finds out that I wrote you, Madison and Jackie letters, I will hurt you. And yes I did just call them by their first names. When I took this job, never did it cross my mind that I would become…friends…with you three girls. You girls have completely changed my teaching experience from what it could have been. Numerous times you three have had my back. Sometimes without me knowing. I know that you three have bi-monthly meetings with Ms. Peri and sing my praises. I know you defend me to other teachers, defend me to other students. I also know that I am not the most well-liked people in this school. But for some reason, you girls have taken care of me. And I hope you know that I refuse to let any harm come from you. Weather it be from friends, or guys. Or even myself._

_"Men are like dogs." Simile._ "_Men are dogs" Metaphor. I used those two expressions to teach you students the diffrence between a metaphor and a simile. However, lately it seems to me that it's been almost a rule in your book, they way you treat guys. You think seem to think that all guys are dogs.And that there arevery few exceptions.As a personlooking out for you, I can't really complain.I'm so proud of how much you've grown in the past few months. The real you is still hiding though. There are times when I think I know you, and then you turn around and say something, and I'm left standing there puzzled going "what the hell was that?" Those two boys, and that's what they are to me boys, have hurt you tremendously, and I want to kill them for that. I'm too protective of you. That I know. I also know that I have absolutely no right to be. But I am, and you and everyone else just has to deal with that. I don't want you, or Madison or Jackie to be with people who are going to hurt you. But you have to make your own mistakes. And that involves you dating assholes and losers. But the one thing that scares me Ms. Smith is that despite what they have done to you I still see the love in your eyes when you speak of them. It's the same way I see love in your eyes when you call me an idiot, or an asshole. _

"_All the world is a stage, all the men and women merely players". Good old Shakespeare. We all go through different stages of our lives where we are different people and want different things. Sometimes it seems to me that you are just playing multiple roles. We all are…I'm a teacher, son, brother, friend, and much more. You…the sides I see of you are Student, friend, daughter. What scares me is that sometimes I just don't know who you are. And it scares me because I sometimes have this need to protect you from the world and other times it's as if you can handle the world. But no matter what role you are playing…I believe in you. I believe that you can be whatever you want to be, I believe that you can do whatever you want to do, I believe that you can overcome anything at all. You are such a strong person. You all are. And these are words that I shouldn't be saying, and that I need to. _

_You, Madison and Jackie are so special to me in ways that I can't even begin to comprehend. You girls make me smile as much as Adriana does. The memories I have of you three are ones that I cherish so deeply. I just want to see my three girls happy. Happy with yourselves, happy with your lives. I want to be able to look at you twenty years from now, and know that you are happy. _

_I'm so proud of the person that you are all fifty million different sides of you. There are so many things I owe you, so many things that I should say, but I can't. There aren't enough words in the English language to. So I leave you with this. Know that you always have me here, ready to listen, to give advice. Know that I'm proud of you no matter what you do. Know that I am happy I got to be in your life. And know that I know that you are capable of doing great things. Thank you for allowing me to be me. Always follow your heart. _

_God Bless,_

_Mr. Santiago_

Ms. De looked over at Riley, Madison and Jackie. All three girls had the exact same looks on their faces. Shock, joy, sadness, fear, and happiness. All combined into one. And she knew whose letter they were reading. Santiago's. When she had approached with the idea of writing letters to the students, he hadn't wanted to. But Friday morning he had walked in and placed the letters in the three girl's envelopes. All he had said to her was "I owe them so much."

Riley placed the letter back in the envelope and looked at Madison and Jackie. The three girls rose and went up to Riley's room, which she was sharing with Jackie. Handing out pens and paper the there girls set to work, trying to explain to these different people in their lives how much they meant to them.

_Dear Mr. Santiago,_

_Can I just begin to explain the feeling of shock I felt when I saw your name at then end of that letter? You have changed me. I walked into your classroom, saw you and felt nothing but shock. Who was this **boy** that was running around? What in the **hell** was the administration thinking? And I can not even begin to voice my thanks to the administration for hiring you. _

_I've been nothing but a complete bitch to you sometimes, yet you were always there for me when I needed you. Be it with a smile, and stupid joke or a random comment. At a time when I was getting nothing but advice from people, you simply said "Men are dogs" and that seemed to define it. _

_The love I have for you shouldn't be there. The relationship, the bond I have with you shouldn't be there. But it is. And I don't know why. You were sent into my life for a reason, and not many people understand this or ever will. Perhaps you are just a character in my life story sent here to make things more entertaining. But perhaps you were sent into my life for a greater reason…_

_I'm proud of the fact that you are my teacher, that you are my protector, my friend and my _**_brother_**_. And I have nothing but thanks, gratitude and love for you. And even now I cant begin to say everything I want to…Maybe I am perfect for Randy…I cant imagine my life without you Santiago. You have completely changed me. _

_Love,_

_Riley Smith_

Riley set her pen down as her phone rang

"Yes?" She answered it, her voice raw from crying

"Did you take your medicine?" Shane asked her from the other end of the line. He had known this was going to be an emotional night, and knew he would have to remind her.

"Oh shit" Riley responded and hung up the phone. She quickly ran to her bag and popped out one of her pills and swallowed it, oblivious to the looks Madison and Jackie were giving her.

"Ok fuck this shit" Jackie said throwing down her pen, having finished her letter. Madison stood up, and walked over to Riley. Firmly grasping her hand she pulled her over to where Jackie was and sat her down in between them.

"What's with the meds Ri?" Madison asked her

Riley stayed quiet and gazed into space.

"Riley?" Jackie pushed

In Riley's mind she was going through memories like they were pictures. Her and John. Her and Randy. Her and Jackie and Madison at the park. Her and Hales. Her and her parents. Her and Santiago. Her and her friends. Her whole life was playing out in front of her like a silent film. Tears were falling down her cheek.

Jackie and Madison exchanged looks. Madison looked at the pill bottle in Riley's hand and gasped. Jackie followed Madison's gaze and tightly shut her eyes.

Riley let out a sob.

"I love you guys. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry"

Madison and Jackie enveloped her in a hug.

"No!" Jackie said, tears leaving her eyes

"I'm so sorry"

"Riley" Madison said crying

"I'm dieing" Riley whispered

A/N: The relationship between Santiago and Riley, Jackie and Madison is similar to that of me and my teacher and two of my other friends. And yes it's weird, and probably not appropriate, and when I began the story, I never even dreamed that we would end up that close to him… and I just felt the need to explain it…read and review


	8. Never alone

"_Walk on, through the wind,  
Walk on, through the rain,  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown.  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart,  
And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never walk alone."_

Judy Garland, "You'll never walk alone"

Riley laughed at a joke Madison was telling her as the two girls entered the school. This was their first day back at school since the retreat, and it was bound to be an interesting one. As they proceeded to Ms. De's office, Madison asked Riley a simple question.

"How are you feeling?"

Riley responded with a dirty look.

"Right on" Madison replied. Ok, So Riley not only didn't want to talk about her disease, but she also didn't want anyone to ask how she was feeling, or anything of the sort…Wonderful.

Riley came to a halt outside Ms.De's office and a wary look came over her face. There was screaming going on inside. Ok not screaming, but an argument at any rate.

"Who the hell are you!" They head Mr. Santiago ask furious. "Who the fuck do you think you, coming in here like you are some kind of big shot, demanding to see Madison and Riley, who by the way, are MY girls, not yours, if anyone's, completely bypassing me, when I was nothing but polite to you!"

Madison and Riley stormed into Ms. De's office, ready to unleash hell on whoever was pissing of their teacher when they saw the person. They froze for a second before dropping all their belongings and jumping on her.

"What the fuck?" Mr. Santiago asked Ms. De

"Relax Antonio. Maria over there, is well…she's the female you to them" The other teacher responded placing her hand on his shoulder

"Excuse me?" The Shakespeare teacher asked

Riley looked over at him for the first time since she entered the room and bounced over to him. Hugging him she smiled and said "Thank you"

"Don't touch me" He answered her and returned the hug for a minute before letting go

"Don't tell her not to touch you!" The strange women told him, her arm over Madison's shoulder

Placing his arm over Riley's shoulder he responded "I can tell her whatever I want, she's MY student."

"She was my student first, they both were" Maria responded grasping Riley's arm and pulling her towards her

Riley blinked at Madison.

Santiago reached out and grabbed both Riley's arm and Madison's. "Then it sucks that you're living in the past"

Maria stared at the young man in front of her. This was the Mr. Antonio Santiago that she heard so much about. She had thought Riley and Madison in freshmen year, and though she had left the school in their sophomore year, they had never lost touch. When the girls had started speaking to her about their Shakespeare teacher at the beginning of this year, she had thought they just had a crush on the young man. Now it was obvious to her and anyone with two eyes, an ear and any common sense that their was a bond between these two students and this teacher…similar if not identical to the one she had with them.

"You really think you're something special huh?" Maria responded. Not paying attention to any of the other girls that had walked into Ms. De's office, she continued on with her monologue to her replacement, in more ways then one.

"Mr. Big Shot. 21 year old? Fresh outta college, got yourself a job in one of the best schools in the district. All girls nevertheless. Please prior to getting your job here, your probably dated girls within the age gap of you and Madison and Riley."

"I'm 22" Santiago cut her off as Madison and Riley pulled free of his gasp and stepped to the side

"Whatever. You can never be as important to them as I am."

"One word. Shakespeare"

"That's a name you idiot!" Maria cut him off

"Hey!" Madison and Riley said

"Hush!" Both teachers said in unison causing their students to sigh

"I introduced them to Shakespeare" Maria said

"What play?" Santiago asked her

"Romeo and Juliet" She responded proudly

"Oh wow, and what did they do? Watch the movie _Titanic?_ Great teaching skills there" Santiago said crossing his arms across his chest.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" Madison cut them off, as Riley stood there with a bewildered look on her face.

"You are both extremely important to us. So can't we all just get along?" Madison asked

The two teachers looked at her and then at each other. At once they started arguing again

"Great job Maddie!" Riley said, looking at her best friend

"You do it then"

"No way"

"You're Guyanese!"

"You're Puerto Rican!"

"You watch wrestling!"

"So do you!"

"You're dating a wrestler!"

"Am not!"

"Well you're in love with one!"

"That is so not the same thing!" Riley protested

"I don't see why it isn't!" Madison said to her best friend

"Cause he treated me like dirt!" Riley said

"Bros before hoes!" Madison said

"Did you just call me a hoe?" Riley asked her

"Yes. in a way…Riley did you talk to him?"

"No?" Riley responded

"Why not?"

"I don't know!"

"You've been home for over a week! We were on vacation after retreat!" Madison said to Riley

"I was busy!"

"Busy sleeping!"

"That's time consuming"

"Suck it up!"

"Fuck you!"

"GIRLS!" Mr. Santiago and Maria said in unison

"What!" the girls replied

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Maria asked them

"She won't talk to Randy!" Madison complained

"Who's Randy?" Maria asked

"Randy Orton, WWE superstar. Hot as hell. Sweetest guy" Madison said

"Put me through emotional hell for like 3 months!" Riley countered

"He apologized!" Madison countered

"Riley, maybe you should" Maria began

"NO!" Santiago said loudly

"Excuse me?" Maria said

"Yes, excuse you. Look I'm not stupid. I know you mean lot to the girls. I accept that. I even accept that you call them your girls…which they aren't. But if Riley doesn't want to talk to Randy, no one, not her best friend" He stopped to look at Madison and then Jackie

"And not her former teacher, or her current teachers "He gestured to Maria and the rest of the teachers in the room. "Can or should make her" he finished

"Riley is 18! She doesn't know what she could be missing out on"

"Riley is 18. She has a lot of growing up to do."

"You don't like him" Maria stated

"Orton? Fuck no! But I hate that Cena kid even more"

"He does know that both John and Randy could fold him up like an accordion, stomp on him and throw him away, right?" Riley asked Madison

"Uh, his head does, but you know he don't use that"

"Right" Riley nodded

"I think that Riley should talk to Randy" Maria said

"And I think that Riley should freaking graduate high school and finish being a senior in said high school before she goes throwing herself into lovers dungeon again!"

"This isn't a Shakespearian play!" Maria said

"And it all goes back to Shakespeare" Riley said tossing herself down on the couch

"Riley's going to do what she wants to do!"

"Riley wants to take a nap" Riley said as the bell rang. "Riley is also late for homeroom" she said as she got up and kissed Maria on the cheek. "Bye Ms. Rodriguez. Bye Idiot. See you in class"

"Call him!" Maria said

"No!" Santiago said

"Sleep with him!" Jackie said and laughed as Riley grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall.

"JAQUALINE!"Ms.De screamed as the girls ran down the hallway.

_Later that day_

Riley sat in her apartment, As you like it, one of Shakespeare's plays sat in her lap. She was in no way, shape or form, reading. That would be doing homework. Riley…homework for Shakespeare class? No way. Riley was thinking. Thinking back to the letter Santiago had written her. "_All the world is a stage, all the men and women merely players" _He had quoted Shakespeare. Jaques in As you like it.

He was right. Jaques and Santiago. Riley did play many roles in her life. Daughter, friend, student, cousin, aunt, girlfriend…The one role Riley refused to play was victim. Victim to her disease. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Better known as HCM. It's a genetic disease that causes the heart muscles to thicken, making it harder for the heart to pump blood through out the body. And it was the one thing that controlled Riley's life.

Control Riley's life it did, but make Riley a victim…no chance in hell. But the disease did force her to make choices. Like leave the Cena's. When she was young, Riley couldn't imagine walking away from them. They were her other family. John especially. She loved them almost as much, if not the same amount as her own family. But the Cena's had been through so much pain and heartache. When the doctor had told Riley that she could suddenly die from the disease, she had chose to walk away. It was her choice, and it was the one she had made and dealt with up until this past October. John had walked back into her life, turned it upside down, and walked back out.

The phone suddenly rang, and Riley was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She answered

"Kid"

"Don't fucking call me kid Nicholas"

"That's what you are!"

"Bastard"

"Whore"

"Pantsy!"

"Riley!"

"Yea?"

"What up?"

"Nothing…a lot" Riley answered her friend of over twelve years.

"I figured." The two friends launched into a discussion which involved Nick's crush on Madison among other things, when Riley heard her doorbell

"Nicky, lemme call you tomorrow, someones at my door"

"Riley its 12:30 in the morning"

"Yea…oh right, ok stay on the line"

"I didn't mean that!" Nick said as Riley walked towards the door

Laughing into the phone Riley pulled the door open and gasped

"Randy…"


	9. Back to your heart

"_I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
Cuz your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart"  
-backstreet boys, back to your heart_

Riley gasped and stared at Randy as he leaned against the door frame.

"Randy?" Nick asked from the phone. "Who the fuck is Ran…Oh…right…night Ri"

Riley blinked and put the phone back to her ear

"Huh?"

"Good night Riley!"

"Goodnight Nick" She responded automatically

"Who's Nick?" Randy asked, not having moved an inch

Riley took in the sight of him, head to toe in black. He knew what that did to her. Self-consciously, Riley pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

"Friend of mine" She answered, stepping back and gesturing for him to come inside.

"Just a friend or…" Randy walked into the apartment and trailed off

"Just a friend. Drink?" Riley asked moving forward to the kitchen

"Water" He answered her following her

Riley reached into the fridge and withdrew a bottle of water.

"You know Riley, the water from the fridge is filtered and if you used it, you'd save a hella lot of money" Randy said to her leaning against a cupboard in the kitchen

"Meh." Riley answered smiling at him and grabbing a cold Starbucks coffee for herself

"Are you not planning on sleeping?" Randy asked causing her to fumble

"What!" Riley said looking at him startled

"Chill Ri, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Coulda fooled the shit outta me" Riley mumbled as she walked past him towards the sink. Randy reached out and pulled her to him. Pulling her into a hug, he gently took her hair down from the ponytail it was in.

"Its short" He said, not having seen her since she had cut her hair.

"It's curly right now; when it's straight it's…" Riley started saying as Randy quickly reached down and kissed her.

Taken by surprise Riley stood there, but as she began to understand, she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and kissed him back.

Breaking off the kiss Randy smiled at her. "We need to talk"

"Not now" Riley said breathless

"Riley"

"Randy I don't want" Riley began to say

"Riley, I want you, you know I do" Randy said pushing her away from him. He began pacing in front of her.

Riley sighed and pushed herself up onto the countertop and sat there and watched him pace.

"Randy"

"No, Riley. You really need to hear me out now. I love you. God knows I do. I'm sorry. I really am. Do you know that everyone's calling me a fool? And you know what the worst part is? I am. I know I am. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly. You have to know that" Randy said. He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her knees, and slipped in between her legs.

Riley looked at him, and laced her fingers through his hair, gently playing with the hair as she stayed quiet, allowing him to continue.

"I don't know what the deal is with you and John. I don't know what happened, I don't want to know, I don't wanna know why you did whatever you did. It's your business. I just want you back."

Riley closed her eyes. She loved Randy. She wasn't delusional.

"Randy…You never lost me" She said, opening her eyes and looking at him. "I didn't stop loving you."

Randy smiled happily and kissed her. Riley kissed him back and pulled away

"Whats wrong?" Randy asked her. Looking into her eyes, he saw something. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I…this is so A Walk to Remember"

"What?" Randy asked. He had seen the movie, with Riley in fact. He hadn't paid much attention. Bad boy meets girl, falls for girl, girl falls for boy, girl is dieing, they get married…wait…what?

"Riley!" Randy exclaimed

"HCM." Riley responded looking at him

Randy didn't need the disease explained to him. He was an athlete. Closing his eyes, he reached down and pulled Riley to him. Kissing her, he swore he wasn't going to let her leave him. No chance.

_The Next morning_

Riley stirred as she heard the phone ring. "What freaking time is it?" She mumbled snuggling closer to the warm body next to her

"10?" Randy answered her, kissing her head

"Oh…Isn't it like Tuesday?" Riley asked

"Yes" Randy answered her again, pulling her closer to his bare chest.

"Oh shit I'm missing school"

"So says the girl who doesn't move or show any signs of panic" Randy laughed

"Eh, I think they can live without me for today" Riley said, idly tracing random patters on her boyfriend's chest

"Santiago included?" Randy asked closing his eyes

"You don't like him do you?" Riley giggled

"No" Came Randy's short answer

"Too bad" Riley said, kissing Randy's neck

"Pardon?" Randy asked opening his eyes and looking at her

"I love him" Riley responded defiantly

"Wait. You just slept with me, but you love him?" Randy asked, pulling away from her

"Oh stop it and come back here" Riley said

"Rileyyyyyyyy"

"Randy. Listen. Santiago. Is. My. Brother. Trust me, it'll be easier if you just accept it and move on. He will dance with me at my next birthday party, he will dance with me at my wedding, I am seriously considering naming one of my male children after him, or at the very least after a Shakespearian character. Accept it and move on."

Randy groaned and laid back. "He means that much to you?"

"Do you realize that half the reason I made it through the past few months was because of him?"

"Fine. You never answered the phone"

"Oh…oh well" Riley laughed as Randy rolled over and kissed her

_Shakespeare class, because seeing Santiago's reaction is always so much fun_

"Ladies! Ladies! Shut up!" Santiago said from the front of the classroom

"Damn bad mood?" Vanessa asked him

"We have a lot of papers to hand back today, so please" He said completely ignoring her

"Ms.Perez! Ms. Morales, Ms. Ortiz, Ms. Nobel, Ms. Jackson. Ms.Smith!" He called out handing back papers. Stopping by Riley's desk automatically, he placed the paper down and waited for a smart ass reply. When none came he looked down at her seat. Empty. He looked at Madison and Jackie. They shrugged in response.

"Aw fuck" He muttered, and took back the paper.

After class was over, he marched into Ms. De's office. Going over to her phone, he picked up the receiver. Going through his cellphone phone book he quickly he found Riley's number and dialed.

"Who are you calling?"

"Riley"

"She's not here?"

"No"

"Why don't you use your cell?" Ms. De asked

"Because she has caller id"

"Oh…wouldn't she answer the phone if the caller id had your name though?" Ms. De asked him

"Not if she was doing something wrong" He answered her

Riley laughed and pulled away from Randy as the phone rang.

"I think I'm gonna answer it this time" She said as Randy pouted at her. Settling down on his lap, she answered the ringing phone

"Hello?"

"Where in hells name are you?"

"Idiot!"

"Cute. Where are you?"

"Home." Riley said and giggled as Randy kissed her neck

"Are you sick?" Santiago asked suddenly concerned

"No?" Riley answered, the fact that she never could lie to the man suddenly annoying the shit out of her

"Ms. Smith!"

"Can you like scream at me tomorrow?" Riley asked him

"Why would I scream at… Aw fuck"

"Mr. Santiago!" Ms. De said behind him

"Bye!" Riley chirped and hung up the phone. Looking at Randy, she opened her mouth to speak, but the phone rang before she could say anything.

"Listen, Idiot" Riley said, only to be cut off by her grandfather

"Riley!" He said

"OH Grandpa!" Riley laughed into the recover. Her grandfather was one of the few people she loved in her family. He was actually her father's uncle, but Riley always considered him her grandfather. Come to think of it, Riley always got along better with her father's cousins more then anyone else.

"Riley, how are you my love?"

"I'm ok Grandpa"

"Why are you home? I was expecting your machine"

"Oh Randy's here, and you know how insane his schedule is"

"Oh, well is he working tonight?"

"Uhh….Hold on" Riley responded and handed the phone to Randy

"Hello sir" Randy said into the phone

"Orton! Are you busy tonight boy?"

"Not at all sir"

"Dinner tonight, at Riley's Uncle Andrew's house! The whole family, Ismael has an announcement!"

"We will be there sir"

"Ok. Bye now!"

Randy clicked off on the phone, and looked at Riley

"Your family will never fail to surprise me"

"Hm?" Riley said playing with his hair

"They don't even know me!"

"Yea they do. You're John's bestfriend. You are a wrestler. They know I dated you, and they placed bets on how long it would take for us to get back together."

"Who won?"

"Sarah" Riley laughed as Randy kissed her neck

"Yea, well. Dinner tonight, at…Uncle Andrews?" Randy asked

"Oh cool! Well not for you"

"Why not?"

"Eh, my uncles."

"Greattttttt" Randy groaned

_Back in Ms. De's office_

"What have I told you about cursing?" Ms. De asked him

"What have you told Riley about sex!" He responded

"Don't do it in a car" Jackie said walking in

"Use a condom" Madison said walking in after her

"YOU NEVER TOLD HER NOT TO DO IT!" Santiago asked/screamed

"Uh yes I did!" Ms. De said

"Well obviously she didn't listen!" He responded

"Why do you say that?"

"Orton's with her! And she was giggling!" Santiago said stomping his feet

"Randy's with her!" Madison asked

"SHE SLEPT WITH RANDY?" Jackie squealed

"Yes and yes" He replied frustrated

"Oh come off it, you don't know that" Ms. De said

"Yes I do. I heard him"

"Was he screaming her name?" Jackie asked him, causing him to stop dead in his tacks.

"You. OUT!" He said pointing at the door

"Well how do you know?"

"Know what!"

"That she screwed Riley!"

"I…"

"You don't. Do yourself a favor, and save the big brother bit for when she's pregnant" Jackie said frustrated.

Santiago stood there in awe as Jackie stopped her tirade

"Huh?" he asked

"Just chill would you?" Jackie said to him

A/N: Sorry it took so


	10. If you love her as much as you say

A/N: Ok so I don't even KNOW when the last time I updated was…I guess the only thing I can say was that I was out there experiencing life…college…everything the world can offer at this point in time. And I LOVE it. But I'm back on track now, and I'm gonna try to finish this story…. So R&R pleaseeeeeee

No song for this one, cant find one lol

**Oh and Don't own them.**

Randy shifted his weight from one leg to another as he stood outside Riley's apartment waiting for her to lock the door.

"So how much of an influence does these people have on your life?" he asked her leaning against the wall

"Um...a lot?" Riley answered trying to open the door to ensure it was locked before stepping away and holding out her hand for him to take

"Should I be scared?" he asked

"Yes?" she replied before looking at his face. Laughing she said "No…chill babe, they are not that scary"

"So says the girl that wouldn't get out of the car to meet my parents"

"Ah, but you aren't meeting my parents. You're meeting my uncles and aunts and cousins. And you already met Maddie and Jackie, and they like you"

"They are also teenage girls"

"Ok, Ms. De likes you"

"But Santiago doesn't" he replied as they exited the elevator and walked out into the parking lot.

Riley tossed Randy the keys to her car and waited as he popped the lock before she jumped into the passenger side.

"True. But he doesn't like any male"

"At least we know he isn't gay"

"AH" Riley said shaking her head. "Please. I have no interest in that man's personal life"

"Bullshit" Randy said starting the car and pulling out of the parking space

Riley looked at her boyfriend before laughing "Ok, you are right"

"I'm always right baby, I'm Randy Freaking Orton"

"Well Randy Orton, get ready to meet the Smiths."

Randy sighed and merged onto the highway as Riley turned on Bon Jovi's Blaze of Glory full blast.

_Ms.De's office_

Mr. Antonio Santiago sat at Ms. De's desk, his head resting in his arms.

"Antonio, calm down she's smart"

"Smart enough to go any college she wants, and even a few she doesn't want to" He replied to Ms. Jameson

"She's goin to college" Jackie said rolling her eyes

"Jackie, have you spoken to her today?" Ms. De asked

"Yea…They're gonna have dinner at her uncles"

"Her family is fuckin scary" Madison said from her spot on the couch

"Good…maybe he'll get scared" Santiago responded, sitting back in the chair and grinning

"Are you kidding me? He's Randy Freaking Orton" Madison and Jackie said in unison

_In front of Riley's uncle's place_

"You are Randy Freaking Orton babe! C'mon already!" Riley said frustrated standing next to the driver's seat of her car. The door was open and she had her hand on Randy's arm. "Please babe? They'll love you I swear!"

"I want my mommy" Randy said his eyes darting from Riley's to the front door of the massive house in front of them

Riley paused from her constant tugging on Randy's arm to raise an eyebrow. "Did you just say 'I want my mommy'?" Riley asked

"Yes. And my daddy. Oh and my teddy would be nice too" Randy said not realizing what he was saying

"YOU HAVE A TEDDY!" Riley laughed

"Yes. So do you. I saw him!"

"Her. And I'm a girl!"

"So? I'm comfortable enough in my masculinity to have a teddy bear!" Randy said

"Did he just say he has a teddy bear?" Riley's older and favorite cousin Omar said coming out from behind a car

"No" Randy said jumping out of the car once he saw Riley's face light up. "I said I would buy her a teddy bear" He held out his hand to Omar. "Randy Orton, Riley's boyfriend"

"Aka the **boy**, who put my little cousin through hell and came back and is probably now going to get her pregnant" Omar said and ignored Randy's hand. He pulled Riley into a hug and squeezed her tight before letting her go. Riley stepped back unsure as to how Randy was going to reply. He had a hard look on his face; his eyes were directed directly at Omar.

"I screwed up. I was wrong. I admitted it. She forgave me. Why, I don't know. But if she forgave me, and you love her as much as you say you do, you should at least give me a chance, because, I make her happy." Randy said, his eyes never leaving Omar's even as he reached over and grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her to him. He held out his hand again to Omar.

"Randy Orton, Riley's boyfriend" he stated.

Omar stared at him for a minute and then grasped his hand

"Omar Smith, Riley's favorite and most over protective family member."

Riley smiled happily and linked arms with her cousin and her boyfriend and led them to the door.


	11. And even when your hope is gone

A/N: So a few months pass btw the last chapter and this one, and this is kind of a filler chapter so we know how everything is going and such…

"_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along"_

-All American Rejects, Move along

Randy flinched as he sat on the leather couch with a beer in his hand. The first three buttons of his blue silk shirt was unbuttoned and his feet were up on the table. "Babe" He called out as Riley slammed another door completely ignoring him

"Baby!" he tried again to no avail. He sighed and placed his feet on the floor about to get up and stop her from her next step which would be to throw things. The Legend Killer wasn't scared of very many things, but one thing he was scared of was his girlfriend pissed off. Randy placed his beer on the coaster that he knew he better use and stood up. About to head towards the bedroom he stepped backwards as hurricane Riley came sweeping into the living room. She was a sight to behold. Her light pink floral skirt hit right below her knees and she had on a light pink matching halter. Over her arm was a matching blazer that she would wear in the church they were headed to. Tonight was her graduation mass at school, and Riley was singing with the liturgy club. Meaning dress decent. Her toes and nails were done to perfection, her feet clad in strappy white high heel sandals. Her hair, which had grown to a mid back length, was back to its original black color and the riots of natural curls were held up loosely by a clamp. She looked beautiful. But the reason Randy stepped back was the look in her eyes. She was pissed. Randy didn't think that Jesus Christ himself would attempt to talk to Riley right now.

"Baby" He started

"CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Riley screamed waving a piece of paper all around

"I don't know sweetheart…"Randy tried to say being that he didn't know what the fuck was written on that piece of paper

"Of course you would protect them! OF COURSE! YOU WANT EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY GO LUCKY IN THE MOMENT, YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE FUTURE!" Riley screamed. Randy blinked and sighed. Yes, it was indeed that time of the month, and Randy had often kidded around with some of the boys in the locker room that he wished that he would just get Riley pregnant so that the damn pms would stop. This wish stopped once he witnessed Riley's close friend Ms. Stephanie McMahon Helmsley in action during a pregnant mood swing. He'd take this any day over that.

Randy watched as his girlfriend stomped over to her computer and logged on to aim. She placed the piece of paper down on the computer desk and began to type furiously. No doubt she was iming Missy.

Reaching over his girlfriends shoulder and grabbed the paper and dropped a kiss on Riley's shoulder on his way back to his beer.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ismael Smith and Jessica Morris" Randy silently read. Ah. That was it. Riley's 20 year old cousin, Omar's brother, was getting married, to Jessica Morris, who according to Riley was a "no-good-snooty-uptight-money-hungry-doesn't –deserve-to-breathe-the-same-air-as-my-cousin-bitch" Needless to say Riley hated the girl. And while Randy agreed that the girl was a bit uptight and snobby, and had sat a bit too close to Randy then Randy liked, never mind Riley liked, Randy wasn't against the marriage. He had seen Ismael and Jessica together and they looked like they were heads over heels in love.

Randy and Riley had been together for about four months now, and Riley's graduation from high school was no more then a blink of an eye away. The graduation mass was tonight and there was not a doubt in Randy's mind that Riley was going to be hysterical afterwards, as the graduation mass summed up basically the past four years of the graduates life. How he fell in love with an eighteen year old, he'd never know, but he did, and that means that he sucked it up and dealt with everything concerning Riley, all because he loved her. Randy knew that it wasn't just the wedding that Riley was freaking out about, and it wasn't the fact that she was a bridesmaid in a wedding that she did not approve of. It was the fact that by the end of the month Riley would have graduated high school, and she was going to college.

Randy placed the invitation down on the glass table in front of him and gently picked up the beer. He gazed at Riley and then shifted his gaze out towards the city skyline. Ismael and Jessica had been serious since about the age Riley was now. Which means that not only did everyone see this union coming, but they also had their eyes trained on Riley for any slightest hint of an engagement ring, a break up, or a baby. And that was their guesses in that order. And all Randy wanted to happen was for Riley to graduate high school, and go to college. Baby and Wedding talking could wait till after college. And Randy wasn't just adamant about that for his life's sake, lord knows that Omar and Santiago would have him killed if he so much as said the words will and marry in the same sentence to Riley. He was serious about this. Riley wanted to be a journalist. And she would be. She would be attending a school not far from her current home, but she would be dorming. When Randy was in town, she would stay with him. Her parents, Randy didn't know what the deal was with them, he honestly didn't care. He knew they would probably be at the graduation mass that night, and they would be at the graduation. Riley was going to be traveling with Randy after graduation, coming home every two weeks, going on the road for two weeks. She needed to be with her friends for their last summer together as much as she needed to be with Randy. No doubt she would also need a break from being around John 24/7 being that them still hadn't hashed out their problems.

Riley's disease was in check, she was on meds, and so far so good. Life was as damn close to perfect for Riley and Randy as it was gonna get. They were moving along with their lives, together and in sync. They accepted each other as they were, and dealt with problems as they came along, be them with friends, family or otherwise.

"Babe?" Riley walked over to Randy and settled down in his lap, her face in his neck. Randy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and kissed her hair.

"Yea?" he answered

"I really don't wanna grow up"

Randy sighed. He didn't want her to either. She was perfect right now. Snuggled into his chest, her face in his neck, her hair tickling his nose. Right now she was his, and that was perfect. Come August, when she moved into college, she was going to be experiencing new things, with new people. And she would never be the same.

"Time to go babe" Randy said gently looking at the clock. It was time to go to her graduation mass, where she would sing her little heart out with Madison and Jackie by her side, Missy in the audience, with him and Mr. Santiago sitting side by side in the last few pews of the church.

In a blink of an eye Riley was graduating. And then in the few moments after that she was leaving and going to college. And lord knew what was going to happen then.


	12. perfect

"_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect"_

-Simple Plan, Perfect

"And last for the Classics Club, Riley Smith" The principal called out during the awards ceremony as Randy looked on from his seat next to Mr. Santiago. The men where by no means friends, but they weren't enemies either. Neither man trusted the other with Riley, nor did Riley love both of them to the point where it could kill her.

"How many freaking clubs was she in?" Randy muttered to himself as Riley sat down for about the eighteenth time.

"A lot. And most of them, her and Madison damn well ran" Mr. Santiago replied bouncing Adriana on his knee. Randy looked at the child and then looked up at Antonio. Rolling his eyes, he held out his hands for the child. The baby leaned towards him and Antonio glanced at him. "Drop her and die" He muttered handing over the child

Randy grinned and bounced the baby on his knee. He was suddenly smacked in the arm by Santiago.

"What!" He screamed/whispered

"Riley's parents" Santiago whispered, pointing to the entrance of the church where they were sneaking in

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me" Randy muttered to himself keeping an eye on his girlfriend.

"How bad is she gonna freak?" Santiago asked him

"Pretty bad. Considering I never met her parents"

"Good luck, they hate me, and I educate her."

"The educate should have been in quotation marks" Randy replied

"Huh? Oh that's wrong man" Santiago said taking the baby back as the ceremony ended and Riley came bouncing towards them. Randy held his hands out and grabbed her as she flew into his arms. Giving her a quick kiss he turned her towards Santiago and watched as she hugged him and the baby. Santiago and Randy exchanged glances over Riley's head as she posed for pictures.

Randy sighed and pulled Riley towards him. "Uh Ri…Babe your" Randy was suddenly cut off by someone grabbing Riley away from him. Riley's mother.

"Mom!" Riley exclaimed not happy in the least as her mother kissed her cheek. "Daddy" she smiled fakely kissing her dad. Stepping back she prayed that she would somehow find herself in her boyfriend's arms. She wasn't disappointed as Randy's fingers closed around her waist and held her firmly in front of him.

"Congratulations honey!" Her mother exclaimed and Riley winced.

"Agreed! We are proud of you, C'mon we have so much catching up to do" Her father said not noticing Riley trying to get as close to Randy as humanly possible. Randy dropped a kiss on Riley's head hoping to get her to calm down. It felt as though she was going to bounce away at any second.

"Dinner!" Riley's mother announced and grabbed Riley's hand pulling her away from Randy. Riley resisted and Randy gently yanked her back. Holding his girlfriend in place with one hand on her waist he held out his other hand to Riley's dad. "Randy Orton" He said.

"What does that matter to me?" Riley's father asked him

Randy chuckled. He didn't like this man for a number of reasons. First and foremost he agreed with everything his wife said. And this included the verbal abuse on Riley. Secondly, how on earth do you let your child live on her own in the middle of New York City from the time she was 16?

"It should matter to you, but it probably doesn't" Randy said glancing at Ms.Smith. She had a look on her face that said that she knew exactly why it mattered who he was and it was clear that she didn't approve.

"Well?" Mr. Smith said awaiting Randy's answer. Randy held his gaze for a moment allowing his girlfriend's father to size him up. He had changed from his blue shit and black slacks into a light gray suit with a pink shirt that matched Riley's outfit and gray tie. He looked like the person they would want their daughter to be with. Except for his age and clearly they knew that he wrestled for a living. How could they not? Riley was obsessed with wrestling from childhood.

Randy kissed Riley on the neck, thoroughly enjoying this moment. Riley closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on her father's face. Granted all they did was throw money at her, but he was still her father.

"I'm Riley's boyfriend" Randy stated

Mr. Smith blinked in acknowledgment, wanting to interrogate the hell out of both his daughter and this boy, but knew it was not the right time.

"Ok. Let's go home" Mr. Smith said

"Fine. Riley's apartment" Randy said.

"Agreed" Mr. Smith said as the four people walked out of the church and into the parking lot.

Riley moved towards Randy and her's car and was stopped by her father. "Riley come with us" Riley paused for a second and looked up at Randy. She saw in his eyes that he wanted her in his car, with him, always. But that was her father. She blinked and called back over. "I'll see you at the apartment dad" Riley said and jumped into her car. She needed to talk to Randy anyway. She could see a full blown battle with her parents coming up and if anyone thought the shit with john was tough, they hadn't seen anything yet.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Randy shut the door behind Riley's mother after she had entered the apartment. Soon after they had started dating, Riley had moved into her apartment fulltime as Randy was known to make spur of the moment trips to the city. Mr. and Mrs. Smith had never seen the apartment that they had funded due to the fact that quite frankly they didn't know it existed. Randy had started putting in half the rent and such when most of his stuff began to stay in New York rather then St. Louis.

"Have a seat" Riley said leading them into the living room. Her father settled into a leather recliner while her mother sat pristinely on a section of the love seat. Riley observed them for a minute while reaching down and sliding off her heels. "I need to change" she said and turned and walked out. Randy nodded at other people in the room and followed her.

He walked into the bedroom and chuckled. Riley had tossed her skirt over a lamp shade and was hopping around trying to get into a pair of black jeans.

"I HATE newly washed jeans" She said looking at him as he chuckled. She suddenly tripped and collapsed on the floor. Sighing she laid back against the floor and groaned. Randy smiled slightly and walked over to her. He pulled her pants up to her thighs and she rose slightly allowing them to pass over her hips. She looked at him and smiled. "I'd be a mess without you, you know" She said

"Then you'll never be a mess again" he grinned and dropped a kiss on her forehead and pulled her up

Riley sighed and turned her back to him where he undid the zipper on the back of her halter. Stepping away from him she walked to her dresser and pulled out a polo. "So my parents are weird"

"And what you think you're special?" Randy answered her slipping into a pair of track pants and a t-shirt

"Randy I'm serious" Riley semi whined searching for a pair of flip flops

"So am I babe" he answered pulling on a pair of sneakers

"Where the hell are my goddamned blue flip flops?" Riley said

"Under the bed" Randy said and turned around. Grabbing Riley by the shoulders he kissed her. "Don't freak"

"Too late"

Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait you do realize that your parents sat out in the living room while both of us got dressed in here right?" He said

Riley groaned. "Keep walking Orton" She said and kissed his back

They walked into the living room hand in hand and her parents immodesty stopped talking.

"Sit" her father said

Randy and Riley sat, close together on the couch opposite the love seat.

"I…we…do not approve of this relationship" Riley's father said

"You don't know anything about this relationship" Randy said squeezing Riley's hand as he felt her tense up

"I know my child is young and you are clearly taking advantage of her" Riley's mother answered sharply

"He is not" Riley said coldly, her voice deadly quiet

"Riley" her father began

"No, if I'm so young why the hell did you leave me to live on my own"

"You were not alone, your teachers"

"Educate me from 8 am to 3pm. anything after that is out of the good will of their heart"

"Riley he's…how old are you son?" Riley's father asked. Randy flinched at the son, but answered "24"

"24? Randy you are 18"

"Yes we know this, Riley is 18, she's young, she's impressionable but she's also graduating high school in few weeks, she also applied to college, got in, and is going to live there on her own. Riley is perfectly fine, she's happier then she's been in forever, and oh yea, she does NOT appreciate these once every six months parental checkups." Riley said harshly, on her feet by the end of her tirade.

Her parents sat there in shock, her mother glancing from her daughter to Randy. Randy's eyes were firmly trained on the skyline out the window refusing to interrupt, but knowing he couldn't leave.

"Riley..." her mother began

"No. I'm done. When you want to be actual parents and stick around and do something other then throw money at me and expect me to be a good little girl, then we'll talk. In the mean time, please leave" Riley said her voice calm.

Her parents stood quietly and headed out the door. Once the door clicked shut Randy was on his feet, arms around Riley as she crumbled to the floor.

The perfect daughter had just fallen to pieces, and Randy was the only thing she was holding on to. Weather or not that was a good thing was left to be seen.


	13. I'm trying to keep it together

"_**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart**_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_Throwing things, crying tryin'_

_To figure out where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song _

_Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_

_I need you, need you back in my life baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place **_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby _

_We belong together"_

Mariah Carey, We belong together

Feeling a sense of de ja vu come over him Randy watched from the door to the bedroom as Riley hopped around trying to get a pair of heels on while trying to reach her cell phone at the same time. Don't Stop Believing by Journey played as the cell phone rang continuously as Riley suddenly tripped and landed face first on the hard wood floor.

Randy chuckled and walked over to Riley's phone stepping over his girlfriend in the process

"Hello?" He answered and then continued

"Ah Madison, yes, yes your bestfriend is here, she is on the floor though. Oh no, you didn't interrupt anything, I just got home, and well Riley fell again. Yes I know my good looks and all that jazz. Hold on let me get her"

Kneeling down in front of Riley he smiled at her "Babe? Maddie on the phone for you"

Riley shot him a dirty look and snatched the phone away. "Hi Maddie" She said into the phone, not moving from her spot on the floor.

Randy lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Taking his own shoes off he settled down next to her and Riley placed her head on his chest. It was two days before Riley's graduation, and Randy had just arrived home from a trip to England. Riley snapped her phone shut and sighed

"Whats up?" Randy asked

"Graduation" She replied

"Babe you'll be fine"

"Oh its not the graduation part that's freaking me out"

"College?"

"Yea…I mean…College…its college"

"So? You go to class, you make friends, you go out and party, you get drunk. That's college"

"Party and get drunk…you sound pretty ok with that for a boyfriend" Riley stated playing with the edge of Randy's shirt.

"I want you to experience college babe. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you doing that on a daily basis, and so help me god if you so much as kiss another man I'll…shit I don't know what I do but it won't be pretty"

"Are you worried?"

Randy paused and kissed the top of his girlfriends head. Was he worried? "Yes." He answered her, causing her to look up.

"Why?"

"Cause you'll be making new friends and getting drunk and partying" he replied, completely contradicting everything he had said about Riley going to college in the past.

"And?" Riley asked him kissing his check

"And you'll be with guys your own age and basically living life without me except for the week or so I come home" Randy said sighing and removing his arm from around Riley

"What are you saying Randy?" Riley said sitting up and looking at him

Randy paused and swung his feet over the side of the bed, his back to Riley. "I don't know." He sighed

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Two days later Riley stood in front of a mirror in a locker room. She zipped up her white graduation gown and turned around to face Jackie. "Well." She said

"Well my ass. We have all summer, and if you think we aren't gonna be friends after this summer, I'll kill you"

Riley laughed happily and hugged one of her closest friends.

"LETS GO LADIES" the assistant principal said and led them outside.

Riley, Maddie and Jackie looked around and said in unison "WHERE IS IDIOT!"

"Calm down ladies" Ms. De said from behind them. "He's still at school grading finals."

Maddie looked at her friends and spoke for all of three of them. "We aren't walking if he isn't here"

"Ladies"

"Seriously" Jackie stated. Ms. De turned towards Riley. Riley stood; frown on her face, hip jutted out, attitude pose taken.

Ms.De sighed and walked away.

"Damn attitude much Ri?" Maddie asked her friend

"I'm graduating High school, leaving my comfort zone, my boyfriend may not be my boyfriend come August, and my favorite teacher isn't here to see me walk." Riley said with a harsh edge in her voice.

Suddenly the line started moving and the girls looked at each other. All three stepped out of line and moved to the side.

"Girls" The principal came over to them. Riley turned and looked at her. "I don't care. I busted my ass for four year. Four damned years. And the teacher that means the most to me, the one that impacted my life the most ISN'T HERE? Because you set some bullshit deadline that you knew he couldn't make? I don't give a shit. Every single person in this class knows me and my girls got our diplomas. My family and friends know it. I don't have to walk. And neither do these other two. You are gonna be the one that looks like an imbecile when news of this leaks. Not us, but you. Mr. Santiago taught us to stand by what we believe. And that's what we are doing. And if you can't support us in that, then you SUCK as a principal." Riley turned on her heel and walked away.

Maddie paused and looked at the principal. "What she said!" she said

"Yea!" Jackie said

As the girls caught up to Riley, Madison laughed and said "Why can't you ever leave anything for us to say?"

"Sorrrrrrry" Riley laughed and linked arms with her friends. They plopped down on a bench and giggled.

"You do realize we just walked out on our graduation" Jackie said blowing on a flower

"Idiots. All three of you. Idiots." Said a voice behind them

The three girls turned around and looked to see Mr. Santiago in a black graduation gown, hat in his hand.

"IDIOT" the three girls squealed

"I never told you to skip graduation. I swear. Let's go!"

"How did you finish on time?" Jackie asked

"Kathlene helped me" He answered as they walked down the path to catch up to the line of graduates.

"Who's Kathlene?" Madison asked

"Girlfriend?" Riley suggested realizing that the teacher hadn't mentioned a girl all year

"You'll find out" He said and led them to the auditorium where the graduation was being held. He quickly helped them find there place in line and took his own seat.

Soon after one by one, each graduate walked across the stage. Riley held Mr. Santiago's gaze as she waited on top of the stage to walk. He nodded his head at her, and she walked. Smiling lightly at the principal she took her diploma, stopped for a picture and proceeded. She took her spot between Madison and Missy and grinned. Her principal concluded with a speech and then stopped. "Oh wait! We forgot something! Will the graduating class of 2005 please turn their tassels?"

And that was when most of the class lost it. Tears were spilling down cheeks and smiles were all around as they filed out of the auditorium. Walking into the sunny afternoon, Riley gripped Jackie's hand, looking for her boyfriend and family. Squinting she found them standing by a tree. Her parents came, because they were after all her parents. Randy was there, by her side, as he always would be no matter what happened. Omar was there, holding a bouquet of roses. And John. John was there, because he deserved to be. It was the only other person Riley could think should be there. Smiling Riley let go of Jackie's hand and bounded towards everyone. Into Randy's arms she went and he picked her up and spun her around. Handing her off to Omar, Riley hugged her cousin tight. As her feet hit the ground she smiled at her parents and hugged them too. John stood off the side, smiling lightly as he watched his former bestfriend beam with excitement.

"Hug?" he asked and opened his arms wide

"Hug" she replied and lightly hugged him.

"PICTURE TIME!" Jackie laughed and bounded towards her as the two posed, soon to be joined by Madison. The three girls laughed and posed all the while keeping a look out.

"There are MY girls" they heard and spun around

"Idiot!"

Mr. Santiago slipped into the picture and smiled along with them. Soon all families were summoning the girls to leave. The girls stood in a circle; Mr. Santiago with them and all looked at each other. This was the end of their high school career, but Riley knew that nothing was ever going to part them.

"I..." Jackie started

Maddie immediately understood and continued "I'm trying"

Riley picked up. "To keep it together but I'm falling apart"

Mr. Santiago grinned. "Would you girls calm the hell down?" he laughed. The song the girls quoted was the first song on the Shakespeare CD he had given the class on their last day. Songs he had picked, and We belong Together was the song that he knew would always remind him of his favorite class. Grinning he hugged the girls watched as one by one they walked away. His job here was done.

_A/N: Graduation chapter! Wow seems so long ago…and no I didn't almost boycott my graduation…though the Shakespeare man was late, and Me and Vivi did go into a panick. And I wish I had told off my principal. Argh. No worries, We still gotta cover the summer and some of college in this story!_


End file.
